


Beauty in the eyes of the beholder

by Skatergirl29



Category: Merlin (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin merlin, Battle of Five Armies, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, F/M, Free Running, Healing Powers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Near Death, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Pregnant Freya, Pregnant Gwen, Wedding Day, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Merlin was the one to find Gwaine in the diamond of the day part2. Gwaine is dying and fast he tells Merlin that he has to let him die in order to save Arthur Percival volunteers to take Arthur to the lake so he does. Merlin wants to save Gwaine because he needs him now more than ever but to save him would require a very powerful healing spell which Merlin possesses the ability to perform but fear has put him off from casting it before Balinor senses Merlin's distress and appears in the woods Merlin begs his father to help him save Gwaine but his father tells Merlin he doesn't need his help. Merlin wakes up back in Camelot he's laid in bed with Gwaine who is gently stroking Merlin's slightly swollen belly. On Christmas Eve Morgana declares war on the five kingdoms and Merlin persuades Arthur to make peace with the dwarves of Erebore and ride to their aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because you wouldn't have believed me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between Merlin and the hobbit.

Merlin ran through the tree tops following the screams that echoed through the woods he jumped across a huge gap onto a huge branch and looked down at the sight below Gwaine his one true love was being tortured by Morgana Merlin pulled his black hood over his face drawing his dagger he jumped down from the tree and approached Morgana grabbing her round the waist he drove the blade deep into her pelvis and threw her from the cliff Merlin quickly ran over to Gwaine and knelt before him Gwaine said 'I'm glad I get to see you once more before I die' Merlin said 'No Gwaine this is not the end I'm going to save you' Gwaine said 'No Merlin you have to go and get Arthur to the lake' Percival ran in and said 'Let me take Arthur to the lake you stay with Gwaine I know how much you need him now' Merlin said 'Does anyone else know' Percival said 'Only Leon but I think he guessed. I haven't told Arthur I thought it's something you need to tell him yourself' Merlin said 'Thank you Percival. Go now and take care of him' Gwaine said 'You should have gone with them I'm beyond saving' Merlin said 'You said we had forever Gwaine' Balinor said 'And you still could do my son' Merlin said 'No we can't the spell I need to use I have never used before will you help me can you help me' Balinor said 'You don't need my help any longer you've always had the power to make the right decision' Merlin said 'So why haven't you told me before' Balinor said 'Because you wouldn't have believed me I wanted you to learn it for yourself' Merlin placed his hands against Gwaine's heart and a bright white light forever filled the air and Gwaine began to feel life return to his body but Merlin felt completely drained of energy and he collapsed against Gwaine, Leon and a small group of soldiers were searching the woods when they came across Merlin and Gwaine Leon said 'Merlin stay with me come on stay with me'.

 

Merlin slowly started to feel life return to his exhausted body Gwaine sat up when he felt Merlin grip his hand he gazed in wonder as Merlin's eyes fluttered open he kissed Merlin gently on the forehead Merlin said 'Where am' Gwaine said 'I don't know but if this is heaven it looks pretty good to me. You gave us all a good scare there my love especially Leon' Merlin said 'Arthur how's Arthur' Gwaine said 'Alive thanks to you and Percival. How's this little one doing' Merlin said 'I was going to tell you there just never seemed to be the right time. She's doing well I'm sorry it's not a boy' Gwaine said 'As long as it's healthy I don't mind. Just promise me we will have forever still' Merlin said 'I promise with all my heart'.

Arthur cleared his throat and said 'Glad to see some things never change' Merlin said 'Sorry sire. How are you feeling' Arthur said 'Fine thank you Merlin I understand I have you and Percival to thank for saving me' Merlin said 'About my magic Arthur' Arthur said 'Say no more after seeing the way you used it to turn the tide during the battle I'm proud of you Merlin because of you I now get to become a father' Merlin said 'Is Gwen expecting a baby' Arthur said 'She's about three weeks gone but yes I am going to be a father' Gwaine said 'Well we're very proud of you Arthur infact we have a daughter on the way' Arthur said 'And you still faced off against Morgana I think I underestimated you all along Merlin' Gwen walked in and said 'Welcome back Merlin I'm glad your alright' Merlin said 'Thank you M lady and congratulations I understand we have a royal baby on the way' Gwen said 'Oh yes we're very excited. Now don't rush back to work Arthur can manage without you for a couple of days you need to rest' Arthur said 'But we have the Christmas day Jousting competition in two days I need help with the training sessions' Gwen said 'My love Merlin is exhausted at least let him have one day off' Merlin said 'No it's fine M lady I would rather resume my work sooner' Arthur said 'I'll see you tomorrow then Merlin'.

 

The next morning Merlin was up early to go and tend to Arthur after having a bath and getting dressed Merlin said 'Gwaine don't forget you need to be down at the jousting arena for a ten O'clock training session with Arthur and the other knights' Gwaine groaned and put his pillow down over his head Merlin crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers off the bed Gwaine watched as Merlin dashed off the bed he walked over and grabbed Merlin gently around the waist and kissed him passionately on the lips while his hands Gently caressed Merlin's swollen stomach Gwaine said 'Now I'll take these and go back to bed whilst you go and attend to his majesty' Merlin said 'I really hope that when I get there they aren't making out I still haven't forgotten that day' Gwaine said 'Well if they are just come back here I'll still be in bed' Merlin said 'If I have to come back here and drag you out of bed I will not give you a special gift tonight' Gwaine said 'Your a spoil sport Merlin'.

Merlin walked down the corridor towards the royal chambers as he entered the room he saw Arthur sat by the window Merlin said 'Sire are you alright' Arthur said 'Do you think we'll ever be rid of Morgana' Merlin said 'I can't say Arthur but no matter what happens I'll always be around to help' Arthur said 'I just don't want you to get hurt because I would feel terrible' Gwen walked in wearing a light pink gown she said 'Arthur's right Merlin your a great friend to us and we would hate to see you get injured' Merlin said 'Your both to kind' Gwen said 'Right I'll see you later Arthur I've asked for my horse to be saddled' Arthur said 'Take care my love'.

 

Far beyond the border of Camelot lay the city of Dale and this city lay before the doors of the greatest Dwarf kingdom within the five kingdoms and it was called Erebore stronghold of Thorin mightiest of the dwarf lords he never doubted his life would endure for his line lay secure in the lives of his Nephews and partner Bilbo but even this peaceful kingdom had suffered at the hands of Morgana her forces had swept through Laketown like shadows in the night leaving the town in ruins Thorin and his company were quick to provide resources for the Men and Women to aid them in re-building their town but they had never gotten on well with Camelot but Thorin's nephews hoped things would get better between the two kingdoms.

Merlin was sat in bed resting his head on Gwaine's chest Gwaine said 'I'm so going to win the jousting tournament tomorrow' Merlin said 'Well if you do as-well as you did today you'll definitely win' Gwaine said 'That picture over there is that you and your father' Merlin said 'Yeah the frames magical it's one of five that holds what are called Core memories there the most precious memories in anyone's life' Gwaine said 'Do you know what else is magical' Merlin said 'What' Gwaine said 'You and our child'. The next morning all of Camelot turned out to watch the Jousting tournament Arthur was clearly the favourite to win but Gwaine was determined to knock the king off his perch Merlin sat beside Gwen in the royal box as the first pair came out into the arena Leon looked a little nervous he hadn't jousted since he broke his leg during the last jousting match but nobody would have guessed he was nervous as he won the first match Percival was happy for his fellow knight next to enter the arena were Gwaine and Arthur Merlin sat on the edge his seat the flag went down and Gwaine and Arthur galloped towards each other and Gwaine's staff was the first to pierce Arthur's armour Merlin smiled and ran down to the Gwaine's tent Merlin said 'I knew you'd win' Gwaine said 'I know I'm quite surprised myself. So how about we skip the banquet tonight and have some fun in our bedroom' Merlin said 'Nice try but we don't go to many banquets tonight won't hurt' Gwaine said 'I suppose your right'. That night as the banquet got underway Merlin was talking to Leon about his victory during the tournament when he started having bad feelings and those feelings were only confirmed when a guard entered the grand hall and told Arthur that Sir Elyan's patrol had come under attack and they were all dead Arthur walked out of the room followed by Merlin and the other knights as they entered the armoury their worst fears were confirmed Elyan was indeed dead.

Arthur said 'I have to tell Gwen can you get him back to his room' once Arthur had left the room Merlin noticed an arrow with a note sticking out of Elyan's back Merlin took the note and looked up at the other knights with fear Leon said 'What's wrong Merlin' Merlin said 'It's Morgana she was responsible for Elyan's death it says on the note that the patrol trespassed on her land and an example had to be made but what's worse is she's declared war on Camelot and the five kingdoms' Percival said 'We have to tell Arthur' Gwaine said 'No not now wait until the morning he and Gwen need some time alone' Merlin said 'Gwaine's right but until Morning let's lock down the city nobody goes in or out and set up several patrols at Camelot's border we need to protect the men, women and children here in Camelot' Leon said 'You'd make a great King Merlin' Merlin said 'Nah I couldn't handle the pressure'.

 

That night the knights of Camelot mourned the loss of a fantastic fighter but nobody felt the loss more than Gwen her brother was the only family member she had left after she'd lost her father Leon had decided to take a walk along the battlements while he was walking he saw a silhouette of Gwen and Arthur hugging in front of the window Freya was Leon's wife and they'd been married for two years now and had a child on the way she approached Leon and said 'You'll catch a cold if you stay out here any longer' Leon said 'I can't believe Elyan's gone I feel so sorry for Gwen he was the only family she had left' Freya said 'I know it's hard but you can't stay out here tonight you need a good night's sleep in your own bed where it's warm' Leon said 'I love you do you know that' Freya said 'Of course I know that'. Merlin knew he should leave Arthur and Gwen alone for the night but he wanted to see if they were both okay he knocked on the door Arthur opened it he said 'Merlin it's late is everything okay' Merlin said 'I just wanted to see how you both were' Arthur said 'I'm okay. Gwen's asleep it's hit her pretty hard' Merlin handed Arthur a bunch of wild flowers and said 'Could you give her those I know there her favourite' Arthur said 'I'll make sure she know's who there from'.

As the moon shone down on the five kingdoms news that war had been declared had reached them all Fili who was Thorin's oldest nephew said 'We need to light the signal fires and call upon Camelot for help because I can bet all the gold in this mountain that she'll attack us first' Dwalin said 'The lad's right all this gold is like Bait to that witch she'll be drawn to it' Thorin said 'Send a raven to Camelot and set up patrols at our border I will not let that witch take this mountain from me not while I still breathe'.

  

 

 

 


	2. The Dwarves call for aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raven from Erebore arrives in Camelot and Merlin is keen for Arthur to make peace with the Dwarves and for once Arthur follows Merlin's advice. Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and the knights travel to Erebore they find the people of Dale frightened and defenceless Thorin tells Arthur that last night Morgana's army swept through Dale like thieves in the night and stole all the children. Merlin senses that Morgana's powers are growing stronger and when Morgana discovers that Merlin is carrying the child who will play a part in her downfall outraged by this she casts a very powerful spell that causes Merlin to have a horrific Miscarriage Gwaine and Merlin are distraught Merlin is so weak after loosing so much Blood that he is unable to go to war with the Dwarves so Thorin and his company fight for Merlin but as the battle takes a turn for the worst Merlin rides into battle and helps his friends and the dwarves turn the tide.

Merlin sat up in the falcon tower reading his book he looked up and saw a raven perched on the window ledge Merlin walked over to the window and noticed the Raven had a note attached to it's claws he looked at the note and realised it had the seal of King Thorin stamped on it he ran through the corridors and into the throne room Arthur said 'Merlin what's the matter' Merlin said 'The Dwarves of Erebore call for aid. It seems they've been having problems with Morgana as-well' Arthur said 'Leon I want all the horses ready to ride to Erebore this evening' Merlin said 'Stirrup Irons, Buckles, cloak clips let them all go dull we don't want anything to flash in the moonlight and give us away to Morgana's army'.

That afternoon the knights were busy preparing to travel to Erebore Merlin entered Gaius's quarters Merlin said 'Are you not coming Gaius' Gaius said 'I need to stay here Merlin incase Morgana attacks Camelot and anyone get's injured anyway you don't need me to come with you you've learnt all you need to know about the healing arts and I'm sure Thorin will have a physician that will help you' Merlin said 'I'll miss you Gaius' Gaius said 'And I'll miss you as-well Merlin but I am very proud of what your doing' Gwaine walked in and said 'Merlin we're leaving soon' Gaius said 'Just be-careful Merlin and look after the baby' Merlin hugged Gaius and grabbed his bag before following Gwaine down to the courtyard Gwen said 'Are you alright Merlin' Gwaine said 'He's just abit upset that's all' Gwen said 'It's to do with Gaius not coming isn't it' Gwaine said 'I think he's worried' Gwen said 'It's only natural he see's Gaius as a father figure especially after his father died three years ago'. Meanwhile back in Erebore Fili and Kili were stood on the battlements the woodland surrounding Erebore had been burnt to the ground Fili said 'If this carry's on there won't be any woodland left' Kili said 'I know brother but I'll still love you. Look up there it's the raven we sent to Camelot' Fili whistled and the raven flew down onto the wall's of the battlements Fili took the note and said 'They've answered our call for help king Arthur and his knights ride tonight for Erebore' Kili said 'Let's go and tell Thorin'.

 

During the night Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and the knights arrived in Dale as they rode through the town they noticed that the men and women were frightened Gwen said 'It's strange there's not one child in sight' Merlin said 'I was just wondering the same thing. Hopefully the king can provide us with some answers'. Eventually they arrived at the doors to Erebore they dismounted and led their horses into the mountain they were greeted by Fili and Kili Fili said 'Welcome to Erebore we cannot thank you enough for coming to our aid' Arthur said 'It's no trouble' Kili said 'If you'll follow us to the Throne room' Merlin said 'What about the horses' Fili said 'Our stable lad's will take care of them for you'. As they entered the throne room Merlin gazed in wonder at the amazing architecture the sounds of forging hammers rang through out the mountain halls as they approached the throne everyone bowed before Thorin he stood up and said 'Please stand you bow to no one. While your here this is your home so anything you need please feel free to ask me or a member of my company I'm sure they will be happy to help you' Arthur said 'Thank you sire. May I introduce my wife Gwen' Gwen said 'It's a pleasure to meet you sire'.

After settling in Merlin decided to explore abit to get his Barings eventually he found himself down in the forges a man with a funny looking hat approached him he said 'Good evening you must be Merlin my name is Bofur' Merlin said 'Nice to meet you Bofur. This place is incredible so what do you craft down here' Bofur said 'Anything that can be crafted. We fashion objects of great beauty out of Emeralds, Rubies, Diamonds and Sapphires but we also craft armour, swords, shields and other weapons' Merlin said 'What's your kings view on magic' Bofur said 'Well obviously he doesn't agree with the Magic that witch uses why do you ask' Merlin said 'It doesn't matter forget I said anything' While Merlin and Bofur were talking Bilbo entered the Forge Bofur said 'Ah Merlin I'd like you to meet Thorin's partner Bilbo' Merlin said 'It's a pleasure to meet you Bilbo' Bilbo said 'And it's a pleasure to meet you as-well Merlin I honestly cannot thank you for coming to our aid' Merlin said 'When we passed through Dale we noticed that all the men and Women looked frightened' Bilbo said 'Come with me you need to talk to Thorin about this'.

 

Merlin followed Bilbo back up to the throne room Bilbo said 'Sweetheart Merlin and his friends noticed that the men and women of Dale looked frightened' Thorin said 'Your right Merlin they are frightened and there is a reason for this. Last night one of my patrols were camping at the overlook when they saw a huge army approaching Dale they stayed hidden and watched as the army moved through the town and then left. The next morning a couple came to Erebore begging for us to help them find their children' Merlin said 'So only their children were taken' Bilbo said 'No all the children in Dale have gone missing and we think Morgana's army were behind the disappearance' Thorin said 'And that's not all a couple of weeks ago Laketown was burnt to the ground now my company investigated the remains of the town as best as they could and they discovered that the town was set alight by a very dark sorcery' Merlin said 'There's something I need to tell you. I have Magic but it is nothing like what Morgana has I am also a very highly skilled Assassin with knowledge of hundreds of fighting techniques' Thorin said 'I could tell from the moment I met you Merlin that you had something special about you. You'd get on well with Fili and Kili they are skilled fighters but they did learn from me you'll usually find them down on the training fields' Merlin said 'Well I'll go down tomorrow morning and see them'. 

Merlin walked back to his bedroom where he found Gwaine submerged in a bath tub of hot water Merlin tip toed over to the back of the bath and placed his hands over Gwaine's eyes and gently kissed him on the lips. During the night Morgana's army swept through Camelot and captured Gaius and took him back to Morgana's dark fortress deep in the valley of the fallen kings. The next morning Arthur gathered the knights together for a training session Merlin was eager to speak to Kili and Fili so following Thorin's advice he made his way down to the training fields as he approached the fields he saw Fili practicing  with his dual swords Merlin walked up behind him Fili spun round and he and Merlin clashed blades Merlin said 'You have some skill with a blade' Fili said 'Me and my brother learnt how to fight long ago those without swords can still die upon them I feel neither death nor pain' Merlin said 'Then what do you fear prince Fili' Fili said 'loosing my brother in battle or a cage to stay behind bars until old age accepts them' Merlin said 'You are a prince a shield bearer of Erebore I do not think that would be your fate' Fili said 'Your right  I have to be strong for my uncle and Kili and I do try but sometimes it becomes so hard' Merlin said 'That's such a big burden to bare. Now how about you show me some of your skills' on the other side of the training fields Arthur and his knights were training Leon stopped and said 'Look at Merlin fight he's so good' Arthur said 'I never knew he could fight like that, that boy is full of surprises' while Merlin and Fili were training Kili and Nori came riding out of the tree's Kili rode up to his brother and pulled him into a big passionate kiss Nori said 'He's just happy because he killed three deer this afternoon' Merlin looked up at the clouds and spotted something big moving Kili said 'What is that up there' Merlin said 'I don't know but it's moving fast against the wind' Kili said 'Bat's from Gundabad everyone inside now' Merlin said 'Arthur get inside now'

 

Arthur and the knights ran into the mountain and watched as huge swarm of bats flew past the battlements. Two days passed and the battle was drawing closer and the baby continued to grow inside of Merlin he hoped that his child would be safe from Morgana always but deep inside he knew that as long as her domain thundered through her wrath and frustration then he dark magic was only growing more powerful. Meanwhile Morgana stood in the dungeons listening to the screams of a dying Gaius Morgana walked over and said 'You know you can't protect Merlin forever he will die by my hand' Gaius said 'You are still very foolish Morgana you think Merlin is your doom the prophecy changed' Morgana said 'Tell me who it is and you can be re-united with Merlin' Gaius said 'It's the child that grows within Merlin' Morgana said 'Prepare the army we attack tonight but before then I've got a baby to kill' Gaius said 'Morgana please I'm begging you don't hurt Merlin he's just a boy'.

That night Merlin was sat in the great hall having dinner with everyone when a horrendous pain shot through his stomach Gwaine said 'Sweetheart are you okay' Merlin said 'Um yeah I think so it's just an ache I'll stretch my legs' Kili however was worried about his new friend so he quickly followed after him as he got outside the great hall he noticed drops of blood on the floor he followed the trail down towards the gallery of kings and that's when he spotted Merlin laid on the floor screaming in pain Kili said 'Merlin what's wrong' Merlin said 'Kili it's the baby something's wrong' Kili turned to see his brother come round the corner he said 'Turn around and go and fetch Oin and the others I think Merlin's having a miscarriage' Fili turned on his heels and ran back to the great hall he burst through the doors and said 'Oin we need you now I think Merlin's having a miscarriage' Oin quickly got up from the table and followed Fili down the hall Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen and the knights all got up and followed the others as-well but by the time they got to the room Oin told them to wait outside Gwen and Arthur watched as Gwaine nervously paced back and fourth outside the room the doors opened and Thorin stepped outside Gwaine said 'How's Merlin and the baby' Thorin said 'I am so sorry Gwaine but Oin has confirmed it Merlin has indeed had a miscarriage and quite a bad one at that he's lost a lot of blood' Gwaine said 'I want to see him let me through' Thorin stepped aside to let Gwaine through Arthur and Gwen followed closely behind and when they caught sight of Merlin laid in bed his skin as white as fallen snow Arthur said 'Oin what do you think bought this on' Oin said 'Merlin and the baby were in perfect health I don't understand it' Gwen said 'Is it possible dark magic is responsible' Oin said 'There is every possibility m lady' Nori ran in and said 'Thorin it's time Morgana's army their lining up on the borders' Thorin said 'And we shall ride out to meet them' Arthur said 'Leon assemble the knights' Ori said 'But what about Merlin we can't go to war without him' Thorin said 'We don't have a choice Ori I'm sorry' Arthur said 'But we can fight for Merlin'.

 

Leon and the knights were busy preparing when Gwaine walked in wearing his armour Leon said 'Are you sure you want to go shouldn't you stay with Merlin' Gwaine said 'No matter how long I sit beside him it won't change what we've lost'. Thorin and the dwarves lined up beside the gates as Arthur and his knights walked in Bofur said 'Lad's you might want to move to the side' just as they moved a giant bell made of solid gold swung past them and knocked down the wall of stone the armies moved in to position Thorin looked at Fili and Kili and then he turned around to Arthur and gave a quick nod before signalling to the archers concealed behind the battlements the archers stood up and fired a huge volley of arrows into the air the armies cheered as the arrows found their targets Thorin said 'Are you with me' Arthur said 'To the death' Thorin said 'Sound the charge take them head on' Arthur said 'For Merlin' both armies charged from the gates and down into the battlefield at the same time Morgana's army charged down into the battlefield and soon both armies had clashed and the battle was underway. But meanwhile within the mountain Merlin could feel strength returning to his body but he also sensed that the tide of the battle had turned he climbed out of bed and ran over to his chest opening it he pulled out his assassins cloak and armour once that was on he strapped his hidden blade brace onto his arm and then he strapped all his various blades and swords onto his body but right at the bottom of the chest was a box that Merlin had never come across he opened the box and inside was a wooden crossbow with different coloured arrows which he guessed could be activated with his magic hearing the screams from the battlefield he turned towards the door and ran down to the stables.

Arthur and Thorin looked around the battlefield they were holding on but only just then from up in the sky they heard the ear piercing screech of the bat's and they knew now they needed a miracle Merlin rode out of the mountain amongst all the carnage he spotted Fili and Kili fighting side by side but with more soldiers approaching he knew they wouldn't last long kicking his horse into he gallop he charged down into the battle field Leon turned around and said 'Arthur there's a rider coming' Arthur said 'Who is that' Merlin produced two a small black ball using his magic he lit the fuse and threw it near Fili and Kili just as the bomb went off he pulled Fili and Kili up onto his horse Merlin said 'Cover your eyes and don't breath this in' Kili said 'What is that stuff' Merlin said 'Black powder' Morgana said 'Merlin you retched brat. Bring out the prisoner' Merlin stopped near both armies and climbed down from his horse kneeling down before the soldiers that were charging towards him he slammed his palm down onto the hard soil and a wave of fire and a cloud of lightening swept through Morgana's army killing them all instantly Thorin said 'Show yourself who are you' Merlin turned around and pulled down his hood Arthur said 'Merlin it's you' Merlin said 'I couldn't let you have all the glory' Thorin said 'Thank you Merlin because of you we all survived' Morgana said 'But that can all change' Merlin turned around to see Morgana and two guards stood behind them but what shocked him the most was battered and bloody form of his mentor Gaius Merlin said 'Let him go Morgana' Morgana said 'I think not' Morgana spun round and struck Gaius in the chest with a deadly killing curse Merlin climbed onto his horse and charged towards Morgana drawing one of his throwing knives he threw it at Morgana and watched as it struck her in the chest.

 

As Fog set on the battlefield Merlin knelt down beside Gaius's body Merlin said 'I'm so sorry I could have saved you I didn't know she'd attack you as-well' Gaius said 'You couldn't possibly have known she'd do this Merlin. And it's I who should be saying sorry to you I was being tortured and I told her about your child being her doom' Merlin said 'She's the reason I had a miscarriage then. I don't blame you though Gaius I probably would have told her myself if I was in your position' Gaius said 'I'm so proud of you my boy and your father would be very proud of you if he saw you fight like that tonight. I'm so glad I got to see you one last time' Merlin said 'No Gaius this is not the end we'll get you fixed up I promise. Somebody help me please somebody help me' Arthur and Gwaine came running through the fog only to find Merlin holding Gaius close to his body which was glowing white Gwaine said 'This is how he saved me' Leon said 'I think there's more to Merlin than meet's the eyes'.

Merlin slowly woke to the sound of birds singing and the smell of Orange incense he said 'Where am I' Gaius said 'You are in Erebore and it is ten O clock in the morning if you want to know' Merlin said 'Gaius your alive but how' Gaius said 'It was all you Merlin you saved my life. Now get changed we've got a wedding to attend' Merlin said 'Who's' Gaius said 'Fili and Kili's. Thorin granted them permission to marry when the battle was won and thanks to you it was won' Merlin said 'Do you think my father watches over me from heaven' Gaius said 'I'm sure he does I'm sure he see's everything you do'.     


End file.
